warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Grinlok
| notes = | introduced = | users = Nightwatch Lancers Kuva Elite Lancers }} The Grinlok is a Grineer lever-action rifle crafted from the Chem lab via clan research. By nature, the Grinlok sports high damage with accurate delivery, at the cost of fire rate and magazine size, making the Grinlok suitable at mid to long ranges. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Little to no vertical recoil. *Very small spread. *Fairly high damage. *Very high status chance. *Very good ammo efficiency as it draws from the rifle ammo pool. *Can equip the Grinlok-exclusive Deadly Sequence and Grinloked (Conclave only) mods. Disadvantages: *Small magazine size. *Low damage. Notes * The Grinlok often ragdolls enemies on lethal shots, a side effect of it dealing mainly damage. * The Grinlok's focus on both and damage makes it generally effective against the Corpus and the Infested. *The Grinlok appears to have a "dud round" in every other magazine - while almost all shots are accurate, there appear to be at least several instances where a bullet will land quite far from the crosshair. **This is unconfirmed, but may potentially explain inconsistent accuracy results among players. Tips * While the Grinlok is similar to the Latron, it comes with a lower magazine capacity and slower rate of fire, making it more punishing for missed shots. Focus on aiming at heads or weak spots. * With Malignant Force, High Voltage, Thermite Rounds, Rime Rounds, Hammer Shot and Rifle Aptitude equipped, the Grinlok can achieve a status chance of 100%, making every single shot deal status effect procs. While the actual combined status chance is about 138.25%, the UI does not show status chance values above 100%, as any value above that has no effect on the proc chance. **With Split Chamber, the second shot created will always deal the same proc as the original shot, essentially dealing the same Status Effect twice on the target. *Shred is a recommended mod if the user prefers crowd control, increasing its slow rate of fire while piercing large groups with ease. Trivia * The News tab in the UI mistakenly referred to this gun as Grinlo'c'k. * The weapon's name may be a combination/corruption of "Grineer" and "Flintlock", the latter of which was an early firing mechanism in guns used in the 17th, 18th, and 19th centuries. ** Despite the unusual combination of technologies mentioned, a lever-action flintlock rifle did exist in real life. Bugs *As of the Specters Of The Rail update, your warframe will no longer use the lever action part of the gun, nor will the gun move to associate you using the lever action. The bolt will still move back as if it is normal however. As a side effect, the weapon seems to fire a little faster and has less recoil. Media Grinlock original look and original stats.jpg|Original look and stats of Grinlok Grinlock Color.jpg|Grinlok color Grinlock polarity.jpg|Default Grinlok polarity placement Grinlock codex.jpg|Grinlok on codex Grinlockreload.gif|Grinlok Fire Rate and Reload Animation Tenno Reinforcements - Grinlok A Hunt in Warframe Ambula's death by Grinlok Warframe Grinlok A Gay Guy Reviews Grinlok, Kinda Like Starbucks Warframe Let's Build the GRINLOCK Rifle Warframe Grinlok & Marelok 100% Status Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 13.9.0-0 Warframe Grinlok Build Guide w Deadly Sequence Mod (U15.5.4) Lets Max (Warframe) E28 - Grinlok Patch History }} See also *Marelok, the pistol counterpart. *Vaykor Marelok, the custom pistol counterpart used by Steel Meridian. *Deadly Sequence, a Grinlok exclusive Syndicate mod. *Grinloked, a Grinlok exclusive Conclave mod. de:Grinlok fr:Grinlok Category:Grineer Category:Assault Rifle Category:Research Category:Primary Weapons Category:Update 12 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons